Indecifrável
by Ana Koori
Summary: Ele nunca havia conseguido ler aquele olhar branco e indecifrável... Apenas naquele dia...Naquele dia em que ela se foi, e ele descobriu que a amava....::Presente para Uchiha JL::


-

Olhos brancos. Sempre brancos e indecifráveis.

Ele nunca havia reparado no brilho daquele olhar perolado.

Nunca havia reparado, que quando ela ficava com vergonha, aqueles olhos brilhavam ainda mais.

Nunca havia reparado que aqueles olhos sofreram coisas insuportáveis.

Aquele olhar era sofrido, mas mesmo com tanto sofrimento, ainda existia a gentileza e o amor naquele olhar.

Era um olhar frio, tocante, misterioso, hipnotizante.

Seu jeito, quieto, mas tocante.

Sua presença, para os que sabiam de sua existência, era marcante.

Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o olhar.

Sempre vazio, sempre branco, sempre tão... indecifrável.

Sempre escondendo o sofrimento.

Sempre tentando ser forte para proteger os outros.

Sempre caindo, mas levantando com mais vontade de lutar.

Era isso que ele achava que ela era, indecifrável.

Por que ela suportava tudo aquilo sozinha?

Por que sofria em silêncio enquanto deveria estar aos gritos?

Por que era tão silenciosa? Por quê?

Por que ele nunca conseguia ler suas ações, e impedi-las? Por quê?

_Flash Back_

_Jaziam corpos por todos os lados._

_Poucos eram os ninjas que ainda estavam em pé guerreando._

_Ele estava cansado, seu corpo estava ensangüentado, uma mistura do sangue dos aliados e dos inimigos._

_Tentara salvar muitos de seus companheiros. Mas fora em vão. Sakura e Sasuke padeceram em seus braços, e ele não conseguiu fazer nada alem de ver a vida se esvair pelos dois corpos._

_Ino lutava chorando, até cair de joelhos e ser morta sem dó nem piedade._

_Como todos os outros._

_Foram todos mortos._

_Olhava em volta. Ainda haviam vários inimigos em pé, e ele tinha quase certeza de que não sairia de lá com vida._

_Ouviu o zumbido de uma kunai passar perto de sua face e logo uma chuva delas cairia sobre ele. _

_Fechou os olhos._

_Ele já previa que as kunais perfurariam todo o seu corpo._

_Mas não sentiu nenhuma arma tocar sua pele._

_Quando abriu os olhos viu um corpo parado em sua frente, usando-se de escudo para protegê-lo._

_Ela._

_A dona dos olhos perolados virou-se e encarou-lhe._

_Ficou aterrorizado. _

_Estava repleta de armas que atravessavam seu frágil e delicado corpo._

_- Naruto-kun..._

_E ela desabou no chão._

_Ele arrastou-se até onde o corpo dela havia caído._

_- Naruto-kun eu...gosto...muito de ...você._

_Pela primeira vez, conseguira decifrar aquele olhar._

_Ele passava insegurança, medo, temor._

_Presenciou a indecifrável moça dar seu ultimo suspiro._

_- Eu também gosto de você._

_E foi a ultima frase que os ninjas que estavam em volta do casal ouviram antes de serem brutalmente mortos._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Ela não precisava ter usado o próprio corpo como escudo para salvar a vida dele.

Era noite.

Ele observava o céu.

O céu lhe lembrava _Ela_.

Céu negro, como seus cabelos cor ônix.

E as estrelas, sempre reluzindo, haviam roubado o brilho do olhar dela.

A lua lhe fazia companhia enquanto pensava nela.

O vento gelava sua pele tornando a falta dela ainda mais dolorosa.

O silencio lhe enlouquecia.

Como queria que aquele silêncio fosse quebrado pela voz dela próxima ao seu ouvido.

Você perde as pessoas que ama, e continua vivo... Qual o sentido disso?

Qual o sentido da vida se você sofre, e não tem a quem recorrer?

Pensar na vida o lembrava _Ela_, a vida é tão indecifrável como ela.

Vida e a morte são coisas tão indecifráveis como ela.

Mas nunca, nunca nada seria tão indecifrável como aquele olhar profundamente brilhante e perolado...

Aquele olhar forte e sereno ao mesmo tempo.

Aquele sorriso tímido e avassalador ao mesmo tempo.

Como ela era encantadora por ser tão indecifrável...

Indecifrável, também era, o amor nostálgico que ele sofria após anos da morte _Dela_...

Após anos da morte da _Sua Hinata_...

-

-

YOOOOOO

Essa fic é um simples presentinho pro meu maíííído Uchiha JL!!

Espero que você goste!

E também que me desculpe por uma fic tão simples e dramática... ¬¬ Mas não consegui fazer nada melhor... ¬¬

"_Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"_

Já ne.

Bejoo

Anaa Malfoy Z. – 30/08/2008


End file.
